


Breaking a Love Potion

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: I've been so bad! Haven't caught up on the new season but I do get previews and subscribe to the YouTube channel. I played off the one with Clary getting her soul sucked out for a potion to stop Jace's love.How was he still losing time? Why was it that Simon could help him?





	Breaking a Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. Just play in the universe that was created. I did read the books, watch the movie and am addicted to the tv series. Get all my information from all three sources. This is just a one shot Jimon. It is completed. Don't have any plans to add to it...but if you want to feel free and let me know when you post. I read the pairing!

Once Eve gives Jace the potion, he feels light. Almost as if loving Clary had been a huge burden on him and now he is free of it. He finds it almost laughable that no one notices how different he is. He’s lies are easily accepted. Alec doesn’t notice anything either: busy with his conflicts with Magnus, Maryse’s surprise visit, and their bond hasn’t been the same since Jace’s death. Izzy is busy with a life crisis and Clary is so worried about the new demon while thinking Jace is crazy about Jonathan. That completes his circle of friends.

He is at Hunter’s Moon leaning against the bar ordering a drink when Simon squeezes in beside him. “Can I get a pint,” he calls to the bartender who isn’t Maia for once. Simon turns smiling at Jace, “Hey, Jace. How’s it going?” Jace smirks, “It’s going,” sipping at his drink. When he looks up at Simon again it’s to find him frowning, Simon reaches out to grasp his left forearm, “Jace, are you okay?”

Of course, it would be Simon. Simon the mundane turned vampire, who Jace didn’t think he’d spend all that much time with. It almost feels like coming awake, there is no weight of burden like with Clary. There must be some psychical babble about how Jace so easily attaches himself to Simon, how he can fall in love with him.

Jace frowns turning to take in his surroundings, “Did you just finish your set?” Simon holds onto Jace, “Jace, my gig was two nights ago. Remember?” Jace jerks away from Simon, “No, I was sitting here drinking and you had just gone on. That was like five minutes ago. I haven’t even finished my drink,” gesturing to an almost full beer mug.

Simon reaches out to touch Jace again, “You just ordered it. You had just gotten the drink when I came in.” Jace starts hyperventilating and Simon drags him out into the alleyway, “Jace, breath. Everything is ok. I’ve got you.” Simon rubs at Jace’s back as he has him sit on discarded crates. Jace relaxes under Simon’s soothing ministrations.

“Should I call someone? Clary? Alec?” Simon asks slowly moving away from Jace who suddenly leans on him. Simon hugs him gently, not sure how to treat Jace but only how he’d treat Clary in this situation. Jace shakes his head, “No. I don’t want to worry them. I was supposed to go to the Silent Brothers two days ago.”

Simon sighs, he remembers the location of the Silent City. “I can take you.” Jace looks up at him and he looks so close to tears as he nods. Simon walks Jace slowly to his van, buckling him in, and they leave the bar behind.

Simon turns on the radio, so it plays softly in the background. Jace looks so defeated and Simon reaches out taking his hand; he’d do it for Clary. He’d hold her hand and tell her everything would be ok; he extends the same friendship to Jace. Jace doesn’t pull away but looks small and frightened.

“My mom was mentally sick. I think it might have been heredity. The Silent Brothers are my best bet in getting everything fixed,” Jace says as they almost reach the Silent City. They don’t say anything for the rest of the car ride. Simon parks the van and they sit under the bridge structure. “Everything will be ok,” Simon says exiting the van rounding to help Jace out. Jace leans on him as they approach the entrance of the city.

They stand there before a shadow steps out in the form of a hooded Silent Brother. Simon feels his skin crawl at facing the Silent Brother. “I’ll be here,” Simon says as Jace stands on his own feet. “This could take a while, days maybe,” Jace says taking one step away from Simon. “I’ll be here,” Simon repeats making Jace turn to look at him.

Simon waits until they disappear into the city before he speeds over to the van. He sits on the hood pulling his phone out and group messages everyone that he found and brought Jace to the Silent City. He’d wait here and if anyone could bring him some blood. He didn’t get to feed at the bar earlier.

\--

The sun comes up and its still just Simon sitting on his van waiting. No one answered his texts. He wonders if he is in a dead zone. He jumps up, stretching, and rolling his shoulders. Gosh, he is so hungry. He sighs looking down at his phone, opening his contacts and listening to the phone ring. “Yeah,” Jordan answers after two rings.

“Hey, look am at Silent City. I haven’t eaten. I was wondering if you’d bring me some bags of blood,” Simon says. Jordan is silent. “Jordan,” Simon says looking at his phone to see they are still connected. “Why are you at Silent City,” Jordan askes. Simon glances over to the hidden entrance, “I’m waiting on someone. Can you please bring me blood?” Jordan sighs into the phone, “Sure. On my way.”

\--

It’s not until nightfall when Alec, Izzy and Clary show up. They looked beaten, but they bring Simon a small ice bag with three packets of blood. “Thanks,” Simon says as they join him inside the van. “Thanks for bringing Jace,” Alec says quietly that Simon’s vampire hearing almost don’t pick up the words.

“Where were you,” Simon asks them, opening the top of the bag to drink without making a mess. “I was out calling an Angel and watching him get slayed by a demon,” Clary says. Alec and Izzy seem to know this information because it doesn’t shock them like it does Simon. “What! You just dialed up an Angel and didn’t tell me,” Simon shouts spills drops of blood on the arm rest. Izzy frowns in disgust getting some wipes from the glove compartment.

Clary rubs at her forehead, “Jace died when Valentine called the Angel Raziel for a wish. I killed Valentine then wished Jace alive again.” This doesn’t seem to shock Alec and Izzy either but there are some tense emotions crossing their faces. Simon looks at Clary, “Is that why you and Jace have been hush hush weirdoes?” Clary smiles weakly at his question.

“We didn’t come when you texted because we had some demon business to look into,” Alec says looking at his hands. Simon finishes the last of his bags, “No problems, I’ve got your back. He was down, promised I’d stay. If you all have to do more demon stuff.”

“I’ll go check in,” Alec says opening the side door and Izzy follows. Clary stays behind, “Not to happy with you,” Simon says watching the Lightwood siblings walk off to the Silent City. Clary shrugs, “They want to hate me but Jace is important to them too. I don’t think they know how they would have reacted. Probably mad that Jace and I have kept this secret from them.”

Simon nods, “I can see that. But come on Alec would have wished him back, first love situation. With Izzy, I’d think she’d wish him back because she’d be scared one of the few people she claims as family was dead.” Clary smiles at Simon, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Simon Lewis.” Simon kisses her forehead, “Me either Clary Fray.”

They sit in comfortable silence until Alec and Izzy come back. “They said they need more time with him,” Alec says climbing back into the van, the front seat this time. Izzy climbs into the back slumping into her seat. Simon looks at all three of them, “You guys should get some sleep. You look ready to drop. I’ll be here on look out.”

Alec smiles weakly at Simon nodding his head trying to get comfortable. Izzy’s eyes are already closed, and she’s managed to get bare foot. Clary gets as comfortable as she can in her seat before dropping off into sleep. Simon pulls his phone from his pocket to find it dead. He hopes Maia wasn’t looking for him. And he knows Jordan knows where he is at. That is the extent of his friend’s circle. Maybe Bat might call him, but he is more of Maia’s pup. He tosses the phone onto the dash; the connecter had been broken last week and he hadn’t replaced it yet.

\--

Jace listened as the Silent Brothers spoke, “You will need to be careful. The block we put in place will only be temporary at best. Whoever is controlling you is using your blood tying you to them. It would be best to destroy that connection. The potion can not be reversed by us but by the one who created it, Magnus Bane.”

Jace nodded, “Will I be okay for duty?” A Silent Brother nodded while another spoke, “It would be best not to chance the block in place especially if whoever is controlling you does so outside of the Institute. As for the Daylighter, I think it’s best for both of you to stick close. I’ll inform the Head of the Institute so that the Daylighter is allowed passage among our halls.”

Jace thanks them walking out of the Silent City. He knows that everyone will have a lot of questions and the Silent Brothers gave him a strict regimen to follow so he stays himself. He just wants to go home and crawl into bed without having any nightmares and he hopes the treatments help with that.

The sun is coming up when he exits the city. His heart stops a beat at the sight of Simon sitting on the hood of his van watching Jace. He straightens up and waves, smiling. “He stayed,” Jace whispers feeling warm, safe, and wanted.

Simon jumps off the van and pounds on the hood. Jace is surprised to find Alec, Izzy and Clary climb out. He feels like crying for one horrible second but then he smiles as they walk to meet each other. Alec hugs him as does Izzy. Clary and Simon stand back a bit until Jace looks at them and they join the huddle.

“Feeling better,” Clary asks cupping Jace’s cheek. He nods moving away from her and leaning into Simon who blinks at him. “That’s good to hear. I think everyone is hungry. Why don’t we go to the dinner near the Institute and you can tell us about what happened,” Simon says rambling as Jace smiles.

Everyone looks among each other and Clary looks hurt, but she nods and climbs back into Simon’s van to get food. They all can’t really remember when they had actual real cooked food.

\--

Hours later, after all the catching up and no more secrets pact, Jace lays down in his bed. Simon sits beside him, “I’ll stay right here.” Jace smiles adjusting his pillow facing Simon who gently starts carding his fingers through his hair. Jace hums in sleepy pleasure and falls into a dreamless sleep.

He knows that Clary will be hurt because he did sort of fall out of love with her and only Magnus can fix it…if he can. He knows that they have a new enemy in the form of a demon so ancient many have forgotten its name. He knows Alec will be hurt but willing to mend their bond once again until it feels like them. He knows Izzy will beat herself up because she didn’t notice any of this when she was wrapped up in her personal love problems.

He knows all of this but the one truth that makes him feel safe, feel better; is that he knows Simon will be there when he wakes up. All the rest of it doesn’t seem so big and scary with Simon at his side.

 The End


End file.
